You Belong To Me
by Arlaxxer
Summary: The Snow Queen Elsa seeks a new heir and sees a possibility in the child called Anna, who wants nothing more than to get away from the orphanage where's she's being held. Meanwhile, Kristoff goes on a grand adventure through the nordic countries to find the girl he is in love with, who has been abducted by the evil Snow Queen.


_**A/N:**_** This story is not a crossover between Frozen and the Snow Queen. It's a retelling of the Snow Queen with a slightly altered plot and the characters from Frozen put in. It's not a modern AU retelling either.**

* * *

The Council of Trolls was in complete disarray. Earlier the same day, a faction of trolls representing what was known between them as the Southern Isles had fashioned a mirror made of materials from the deepest bowels of hell. Anything reflected in it would turn horrendously ugly, even the prettiest flower would turn dead, rotten and disgusting.

They were arrogant in their use of it, in their carelessness it had resulted in the mirror shattering into a million pieces that were spread across the whole globe. Said trolls from the Southern Isles had been banished to exile in a place that was to remain unknown, but their deeds could not be repelled.

Even the highest leader of all trolls, the Grandfather as he was called, did not know what to do with this disaster. The mirror could get lodged into the heart of a person, and it was impossible to know what would happen to these unlucky souls.

* * *

Anna waddled around in the ankle-deep water, watching as the two great oceans collided. The Baltic Sea and the North Sea were hammering against each other, creating a white line of foam at where they met. Anna's mother often took her out here, and told her that if she followed the white line, she would end up in a place called Denmark, where an aunt of hers lived.

However, that was many years ago, when she was but about five years old. Four years have now passed, and both her parents have passed away as well. She was now living at an orphanage in her home town of Arendelle, and she wished for no more than to be able to walk on water, so she could go to her unknown aunt, and leave the orphanage forever.

An old lady ran the sunken, sorry excuse for a home, her name was Grelod the Kind; a name only fooled those who did not know her; in truth she was a horrible woman, who treated the children with disrespect, and often mocked them. She only sought out the financial gains of owning an orphanage. She would pick out a special child that she would insult and hurt the most, the last one was recently adopted and it lead to Anna being next in line.

They were usually not allowed to leave the orphanage, but that didn't matter to Anna. She snuck out of the window and ran down to the sea, where her memories were buried. She sat down, not caring that her dress was getting wet from the waves slashing the beach.

The other reason that she came here was to silently let the tears tumble down her cheeks and onto the sand, because at the sea, her tears seemed small and insignificant. The other children at the orphanage saw her as some kind of heroine, the only one who was able to stand a beating and not cry, the younger ones all wanted to be like her. She had to keep up the facade; for it gave the others hope. It was only here that she allowed herself the comfort of crying.

In the midst of her tear-shedding, she did not hear the feet that trudged through the sand behind her. Neither did she notice when a blonde-haired boy sat down beside her. She did however notice when he put his hand on her back, and rubbed her comfortably.

"You're going to be alright." He said with passion in his voice. "How can I be alright, when that witch Grelod is slave binding us all?" She looked up at her friend, and saw in his eyes that he had no answer to give her. Her eyes then slowly shifted to look at the seas again. She was surprised when she saw a woman, standing on the water as if it was nothing.

Even when she was far away, she could still note the features of the woman. She was beautiful, with skin paler than an angel, and platinum-blonde hair that was only a hue away from being white as snow, with a young face and a healthy looking body. She couldn't be a year over twenty. Her dress, blue as ice, glistened in the summer sun, and her silver tiara sparkled, the great blue sapphire embedded into it glowed. She drew her hand up and seemingly beckoned Anna to come over.

Anna felt a great pull, she wanted to walk across the water and go with the woman. She glanced at Kristoff.

"Kristoff, do you see that woman over there?" She asks in what is almost a whisper.

"Who?"

"That woman, who's standing on the water, with the pale skin and blue dress."

"I don't see anyone. Have you eaten, Anna? Maybe the hunger is making you hallucinate. We should go back before Grelod notices we're gone."

Anna squinted at the sea again, but the woman was gone.

* * *

Three days later, on the so far warmest day of the summer, Anna had once again fled from the orphanage to settle down on the exact same place at the beach. She was here partly because it was a place where she could think clearly, and partly because she wanted to see if the pale woman would be here again.

Her nose suddenly felt wet, and after a bit the whole of her head had been prickled by drops of water falling from the sky. It was sudden and unexpected; considering the skies had been completely clear just half an hour ago.

What was even weirder was how snowflakes started dropping. Their beautiful crystalline forms dancing in front of Anna's eyes. But what took the prize as the most peculiar event today was how where the two oceans met started to freeze, forming an icy path.

Anna stood up on her small feet, when her brain had finally comprehended what was happening in front of her; she started grinning like a mad man. "Here I come, Auntie!" she said as she carefully walked across the ice. When she noticed that it strangely wasn't slippery, she broke into a run.

After running for what seemed like hours, she was forced to halt and catch her breath before she could continue on. She squinted and could see the silhouette of land and wanted to run again, however it ended in her falling.

The whole of the seas had long since frozen over, however the ice from the Baltic sea had a light blue color, whilst the north sea was a deep blue, which was why she could still see where the two met. She took ten steps before she collapsed, cold because of the ice and the fact that she was wearing a summer dress.

She could feel something moving towards her with great speed, she looked up to see two reindeers pounding across the ice, behind them was a sled tied to them. They skidded to an abrupt stop, so the sled was right in front of Anna.

When she saw who was sitting in the sled, her breath was suddenly gone. It was the woman she had seen three days ago, except instead of the blue dress she was wearing a thick fur coat. The woman glanced down at Anna and beckoned her to get up and into the sled. Anna did so with no hesitation.

"Are you cold?" the woman in the sled asked, but she did not wait for an answer. She opened her fur coat and dragged Anna incredibly close to herself and then covered her with the coat, the warm fur immediately yielded heat. However, what was also yielded was a sense of being protected; Anna, for some unusual and unfathomable reason, liked being this close to this complete stranger, she felt comforted and safe.

The sled continued on to wherever it was going.

* * *

Kristoff was in a panic state. His best friend and lifelong playmate, Anna, had disappeared. After about an hour of searching, the village elders were quick to dismiss the case, thinking that Anna had probably died in the river or something of the like. The river that was now frozen.

Kristoff had stolen a pickaxe from one of the nearby mineral mines and chopped through the ice and then taken a dive to search for her. His body hardly stood the chill of the frozen river, but he searched either way. When he figured out that Anna wasn't in the river, he started searching around the immediate area of the village, and still nowhere to be found.

There was however one place he still had not searched.

He packed a bag of food, stolen from the orphanage's kitchen, and readied himself.

"I'll find you, Anna."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**The colliding seas is a real phenomenon. It goes from the tip of Jutland in Denmark (the branch, or "Grenen" as it's called in danish) and to somewhere in Sweden I can't remember. Just use the amazing power of imagination to pretend that it goes from Jutland in Denmark to a little non-existant fjord called Arendelle in Norway. Here's a picture: **** /collidingseas**  


**Though Elsa might seem a bit evil in the beginning, I swear to you she will be one of the good guys. Hans will also be here later to spread some mischief.**

**You might ask "Why is Anna's aunt danish?" Well, the norwegian people and the danish have extremely good relations, and they've always had that. Have you ever seen a norwegian person enter a danish pub? That person will almost instantly get free alcohol. This has led to a lot of norwegian people moving to Denmark, and a lot of danish people moving to Norway. I like to think that Anna's mother was raised in Denmark with two sisters, one of those sisters moved down to Germany, got married and gave birth to Rapunzel, whilst she had her feet swept away by a norwegian male and then the last sister (the aunt) stayed in Denmark. Besides, danish people are extremely happy and carefree, doesn't that remind you a bit of Anna?**

**Yes, Grelod the Kind is from Skyrim.**


End file.
